


Devil Town

by deii



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Demon Deals, Gore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deii/pseuds/deii
Summary: Jack isn’t sure who this new guy is, but he feels familiar. Jerry’s running out of time.
Kudos: 5





	Devil Town

18th of November, 2013 

Thing now known as Jeremy Pascal sold it’s soul at the age of 24, to a pretty lady with warm eyes in a parking lot of the hospital he died in. She told him seven years is the most she can do for him, and isn’t that such an awkward amount is all he could think. She kissed him and her lips tasted like the burn of melted glass and the infinity of our sister galaxy, and he wondered if he could exchange all of his years for a couple more kisses. 

The body he woke up in wasn’t anywhere similar to the one he died in, but he supposed it didn’t matter much. It seemed stronger, and healthier and the man who had it before probably treated it like a temple, judging by the clean shaven face, bleached teeth and the neatly cut hair. 

Of course, the gaping shotgun wound and strangely set lividity was to be ignored, not the dude’s fault he died in a weird position for fuck’s sake. 

Shockingly, he found he was the only newly revived corpse in the morgue. He’d lie if he said he wasn’t at least a bit disappointed, he didn’t wanna be lonely, but hey, you win some, you lose some. 

Crawling out of his tightly locked, temporary, metal grave, was moderately difficult, but he’s managed, and now he could find important shit like clothes and perhaps try to figure out the corpse’s name and why does he feel so god damn light. 

Maybe he should stop referring to himself as a corpse, it was after all, his body now.

Huh, the corpse is named Jeremy Pascal. Pleasant enough of a name he supposed, certainly an upgrade from the one he had before. That was was fucking wretched. 

His body. Not Jeremy’s corpse. His. 

His name is Jeremy Pascal. He died on 17th November 2013, in unknown and suspicious circumstances with a possible hired hitman. He is Jeremy now. 

His name is Jeremy.


End file.
